Kelseypedia
Kelseypedia is the far-left union of nuts invented by Barack Hussein Obama and the radical left. It was not invented by the author of this site and is about Kelsey Grammer. It is quite peculiar since it labels Grammer as "the greatest person in the world", a blatant falsehood since Grammer is obviously not. It is frequented by liberals such as Bob Dylan and Jon Stewart. The site contains a liberal bias and often accuses people of not appreciating Grammer enough. It can be compared to the liberal Wikipedia. Oftentimes, the articles make the site seem like it is a shrine to Grammer, and not a blatant liberal site. Founding The site was founded on two liberal principles: Humanity is all and Glenn Beck sucks. It is awful since its first days of being an awful site full of awfulness. It was founded by Barack Hussein Obama and obviously supports his campaigns. The site is often center to radical left in its articles and has ruined the Internet. Liberal Content Liberal claims on the site include: *Obama rocks *Abortion is not unhealthy *Kelsey Grammer is the greatest person in the world *2+2=4 *Fat is healthy Union of Pedias Although being anti-wiki union, Kelseypedia hypocritically joined the Union of Pedias. It is currently the only left-wing wiki to have assembled into the Union of Pedias. Conservaworld and other wikis are also in the UOP and are forced to join with Kelseypedia. Criticism Kelseypedia has gathered much criticism since its initial founding. These criticisms mainly consist of their greatest person in the world doctrine and radical liberal bias. Liberal bias Kelseypedia is obviously written by a lovesick fool, so it is self-evidently liberal. Not only this fact, it is seen as some crazy virtual shrine, as also with Wikiality to Stephen Colbert with it overly praising liberal Kelsey Grammer. It is also supportive of President dictator Obama. Greatest person in the world doctrine The site frequently refers to Grammer as "the greatest person in the world", which is a blatant lie. It may think of itself as a carefully documented encyclopedia, but is merely a shrine in nature, since Grammer is held in such high regard. Recap KELSEYPEDIA IS LIBERAL AND IS STEALING AMERICAN KIDS' SOULS, MUCH LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON'S GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Article from Antisite The worst person in the world is, obviously the retatd this wiki is against. A blatant lie by Kelseypedia states otherwise as this wacko as "the greatest person in the world", a blatant lie. The worst person in the world is the ruler of many third-world countries including Haiti and much of Africa and is on the way to world domination. This freak is most oftenly compared to Adolf Hitler, except by the self-proclaimed experts at Kelseypedia. In fact, even Conservaworld agrees with us on that viewpoint. The moron is known for torturing children, bestiality, beating poor men, causing earthquakes to destroy innocent victims, murder, capital punishment for no reason, eating taco sauce, drinking toe juice, watering Regis Philbin, sucking eggs and some other stuff. Biography Early Life It is rumored that the worst person in the world was born in Iran to Mahmoud Ahmedinejad and Sarah Palin then was sent to America to be taken into some family in Colorado or Michigan or Texas or somewhere like that (Hey, we're an opinion site, not an encyclopedia, so give us a break!). Then this freak joined the Church of the Soviets, thus gaining radical views. Somewhere along the way, the worst person met George Jetson after Elroy and Judy and whoever in the heck is in the Jetson family was killed. They were rumored to have been married, but some sources say otherwise. Rise to Power Well, we all know this story: the worst person in the world conquered Germany, then renamed it Kelseytopia and took all of the other countries over. The only countries not taken over are Canada, Austrailia, Great Britain, Iran, Russia and the United States. Personal Life The worst person in the world is a cannibal, so hunts humans (quite like Zaroff from The Most Dangerous Game). The nerd also watches questionable material on televison and such. (article is unfinished) External Links The liberal wiki itself Category:Wikis